


Rain

by DragonGirl87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Confessions, Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), M/M, Nursery Rhyme References, Prompt Fic, Rain, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Rain, rain go away,Come again another day.Rain, rain go away,Draco wants to play.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little nonsense, a Picture Prompt Challenge Response based on the below photo.
> 
>  
> 
> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/13414151@N02/47459698242/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“Rain, rain go away, come again another day. Rain, rain go away, Draco wants to play.”

Draco breathed the words of an old nursery rhyme against the windowpane, causing it to fog up. It had been raining nearly nonstop for the last three weeks and he was sick of it.

There were literally only so many potions a man could invent or improve when leaving the house wasn’t an option and at this stage, Draco couldn’t stand the sight of a cauldron anymore.

This wasn’t your average British summer rain which usually was a pleasant drizzle that came and went. No, this was a deluge. A torrential downpour that refused to ease up.

Draco was sure that the Atlantic Ocean was about to inundate the country, along with every river, lake, and pond.

A knock on the door drew his attention away from the endless heavy rain outside and turning around, he leant back against the windowsill and casually flicked his hand to spell the door open to reveal none other than Harry sodding Potter.

“What do you want?” Draco drawled, crossed his arms over his chest, and pretended to look bored.

Potter didn’t answer. Instead, he stepped into the room, kicked the door shut behind him and joined him by the window.

“Thought I’d come by to keep your company.”

“How very gallant of you. Yet you didn’t bring gifts.”

Potter smiled and Draco watched him reach inside his robe. He pulled out a tiny bottle, muttered a spell to return it to its original size and Draco whistled at the sight of a full bottle of Ogden’s Old Oak-Aged Firewhiskey.

“Had to slip it past the Aurors somehow,” Potter explained with a shrug and then added a little titbit that improved Draco’s mood tenfold. “They made me take Veritaserum to ensure I am not pretending to be me.”

Draco smirked. Potter frowned and vehemently shook his head.

“Don’t you dare, Malfoy, no, absolutely not.”

“Do you presently fancy anyone?”

Potter pursed his lips, fought the truth potion, and promptly lost.

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“ _Ngh_! Malfoy!” Potter glowered darkly, pressed his hand to his mouth and his eyes nearly bulged with the effort it took him to try and keep the words inside. He promptly lost the battle again.

“You,” the potion practically wrenched the confession from his lips and Potter flushed bright red.

Draco laughed.

“Merlin, I’m going to have so much fun with you over the next hour, Potter. By the time I’m done asking you to tell me all your dirty fantasies, you’ll be ready to empty that bottle of Firewhiskey on your own.

“ _Ngh_! I ha— love you.”

Potter’s face was a picture and Draco could hardly contain his delight. Gone was his grim mood over the horrid weather outside.

“Save the insults for when you’re able to lie again, Potter. For now, tell me since when you’ve fancied me.”

“I— Third year.”

“My. We should sit down for this; don’t you think so?” Draco rubbed his hands together gleefully and thanked his lucky stars that whoever had heard him singing that stupid little nursery rhyme and granted him his wish. It was time to play.


End file.
